


Good Things Fall Apart

by AmberAsters



Series: A Sweet Lullaby (Song based Fanfictions) [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Break Up, Crying, Depression, Drinking, Heart Break, Light Angst, Loss, M/M, Sadness, Self-Esteem Issues, Song fic, Spicyhoney - Freeform, regreat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberAsters/pseuds/AmberAsters
Summary: A sorta sequel to Before You Go.Stretch is hurt and confused after their fight. He thought they had something, that they could be something, but perhaps good things were only ever built to fall apart.A song fic based on the song: Good Things Fall Apart by Illenium & Jon Bellion
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: A Sweet Lullaby (Song based Fanfictions) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Good Things Fall Apart

Stretch walked quickly with his hands shoved in his pants pocket and a smoke sitting on his teeth. The grey pavement the only thing really in his site as he steamed forwards and just thought. He had nothing else to do besides think now that it was over between him and Edge. Now that they've traded their last verbal blows and he really didn't want to see him anymore... but how oh how much he did.

Was this his fault? Did he try to move too fast? Did he miss interpret something? Should he have not said anything at all about what he was thinking, what he was feeling? Maybe it was something with Edge, surly Stretch wasn’t the kind of monster he wanted to live with forever. How could he ever be, he was just a weak skeleton, he would never survive if someone even threw a pebble at him.

The bell above the door chimed as he entered Muffet’s, feet taking him to the bar and his usual stool. A honey bottle placed before him as soon as he sat, and he was grateful for that. Though he could use a real drink, maybe five for his foolishness.

“ _How can I posssiably love some one that I_ ** _hate_** _?”_

Edge hated him. He hated him, and what could he possibly do about that? Surely an I’m sorry wouldn’t change that. Maybe it was how much of a salty ass Stretch could be or was it when he fell into his depressive slumps. Or the way he made everything so much bigger than what it needed to be. He couldn’t help it though, it was his depression, his anxiety, something he couldn’t change. To think him and Edge could be together, or that everyone else thought so too.

He took a shot of his drink, trying to drowned out images of him and Edge together. To blot out memories that were doing little in helping him not feel like shit. He was usually so good at sniffing out lies so why could he never see when Edge lied? Was he just blind to it, because of his own feelings and soft words. Was he just an idiot? Maybe, possibly... probably. 

Maybe that was it. Edge hated that he was an idiot. An intelligent idiot, one that was too stupid to figure out when he was being played but smart enough to figure out quantum physics. He was an idiot, such a stars damned idiot for falling for Edge. He should have listen to his first impression. He should have not gotten attached. He should of been smarter.

One bottle, two, three… six, no seven. Was this the same one? He was losing his head he was sure. Or maybe it was just the tears streaking down his face. Something he was glad his hoodie hide for the majority of the other occupants. 

Maybe Edge just hated all the secrets. He should of told him, even if he didn’t ask. It was unfair, unfair that he knew more about Edge than Edge ever knew about him. Should of told him of the depression and the anxiety. He should of told him about home and how fucked up his childhood was. Shoulda, coulda, woulda, but he was too afraid. Too afraid to scare the unmovable Edge away, to freak him out and be alone. But look where that got him. Alone. Alone, and tired, and heartbroken.

“I think you have had enough Stretch.” Muffet pulled away a bottle from him and he just stared at it. At the way his bones ached and the way his head buzzed.He could only burry his head in his hands.

Why did he have to say anything? Why did he have to ruin it all? Why did he have to tell Edge he loved him. It only caused the best thing of his life to fall apart. It only caused Edge to say such a heart breaking thing. Only caused them to split apart as Stretch’s soul was wretched in two.

But hey, things happen. He was an idiot, and deceived, and maybe there was that small chance that Edge lied. That Edge lied and he didn’t catch it. Though that was… so very unlikely… even if he didn’t catch all those other lies… it was unlikely… maybe... and stars damnit he was going to hold onto that maybe for as long as he could. He didn't want to let it completely fall apart unless he had to. Unless there was no other choice.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm done my portion the project so I took some time to make this, might be a third one yet if I can pick a song for it. Any suggestions?


End file.
